Welcome Home
by Hr611
Summary: angel is evil-max discovers that all her flock members have chips inside of them, and those chips can control their feelings and thoughts. Only Max is immune to it her chip was removed, remember? R&R! :D Rated T to be safe...


Short chapter here! I had a physics test today…… I think I failed. ANYWAY, since all of my exams are over, and I suddenly had a story inspiration, I shall write my first not-one shot story! (the other one was an epic fail x.x) Oh, and this chapter would be short, because………well, actually I have no proper reason, I just don't feel like

* * *

Angel gently closed the door behind her. Her eyes met with the baby blue walls, and she sighed contentedly. What a fool she was to actually like pink when she was 6.

She had finally gotten her own room. _It's about time_, she grumbled. Two years had passed since their adventures had started. She had recently turned 8.

What the other five members of her flock didn't know was that on the day she had turned eight (Nudge hacked into the computer and found out Angel's real birthday-August 4th), something **weird **had happened. And coming from a 98% human and 2% avian kid who had been raised by all sorts of wack-job scientists, that was saying something.

Come to think of it, it actually started when she self-proclaimed herself to 7 years of age, but the _weird_ things only came _explicitly_ to her when she turned 8.

August 4th (flashback)

Max's POV

"Hey, thank you guys for such a cool party!" Angel chirped sweetly. I caught a glimpse of what it used to be, when things hadn't started going crazy (with Angel pointed the gun at me and all that), and when she was _genuinely _sweet and innocent. Ah, the good old days.

"Well, the good old days are over," I thought to myself, partially sadly, but partially telling myself to put on a strong front, and not to go all emotional. (I've been emotional- fine, even MORE emotional lately. Must be the hormones.)

"_Well, Max, I'm growing up. Face it and get on with your life."_ Wincing, I created a mental block. I've had a lot of practice with that lately. You know, with Fang and stuff like that........

I noticed that Angel had a look in her eye. It's hard to describe, but it was the same look when she was pointing the gun at me. It was a look of steel. A mixture of daze and hatred. I know, I know, how can a daze look and hatred be mixed together? I don't know either. Precisely why I'm freaked out...

Angel's POV

"Hey, thank you guys for such a cool party!" I exclaimed. Really, it was cool. Not too childish or anything. Awesome presents. AWESOME chocolate cake. I guess they've finally learnt from the gun incident.

Recently, I've been hearing voices in my head. Okay, let me rephrase that. I've been hearing thoughts from people. Usually, I have to purposely go out to read someone's mind to get their thoughts, but now, some people's thoughts just come to me, without me even wanting to read their mind. Its funny- I mean, my mind taking control of my own mind!

This time, the thought that involuntarily popped into my brain was: _Ah, the good old days._ Then, _Well, the good old days are over._

I rolled my eyes. "Well, Max, I'm growing up. Face it and get on with your life." I sent her a thought.

I wanted to see what she would think in response, but she set up a mental block immediately. She had a lot of practice already.

Suddenly, a feeling gripped me-something hard to describe. I mean, I've been getting annoyed at Max's failed attempts at good leadership but I had not experienced such a strong dislike towards her before. I felt a teeny weenie bit dazed. There was a burning feeling inside of me. I sorta felt anger, but I never _knew_ I could feel so much. It was nearly as if these feelings weren't coming from me.

Present

Angel's POV

If I thought _that _was strange, what happened in my room would be considered as life-changing........

* * *

HAHA! Failed attempt at a cliffie! Ahh well,

R & R. Click that cute little button! You know you want to!

PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. Just take a few seconds. If you just type in "Good" or "Not bad" or "Bad" I'll be contented. But of course, I prefer longer reviews ;]

~flyon~

Hr611 :D


End file.
